Circuits including nanosheet field effect transistors with different threshold voltages may be fabricated using workfunction metal gates with different thicknesses. This approach may, however, result in high parasitic capacitance due to the large vertical spacing between sheets required to accommodate the largest required thickness, and the fabrication of such devices may be challenging.
Thus, there is still a need for a nanosheet field effect transistor that may readily be fabricated with a range of threshold voltages.